False Lie
by HiddenJade Bluerose
Summary: AU set during "Fire Across the Galaxy". The rebels came to save Kanan. So predictable. The Grand Inquisitor was ready for them and what he have prepared will destroy their hopes... (Collaboration story written with Sins007)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! Welcome to this collaboration :D**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading this first chapter as me and Sins007 enjoyed writing it!**

 **I'm happy and honoured to write with an amazing author like her, and still I can't believe it. I love reading her stories and I asked her if she wanted to develop this plot with me, and she kindly accepted, my heart touched the sky when it happened.**

 _ **Sins007 -"And I can't describe how much your words makes me happy. Being contacted to write this collaboration already made me so excited, but what you say now makes my heart touch the sky :3"**_

 **And I take the opportunity to thank all of you that have reviewed, favourite and followed my first story "Reduced to Vermeil Ashes". I'm flattered and overjoyed by all your support! * Big big hug***

 **And don't worry, I'll update next chapter very soon, maybe next week if everything goes south.**

 _ **-"We hope you'll enjoy your reading :D"**_

 **Good reading time :D !**

 **Disclaimer/warnings: We don't own Star Wars Rebels, we do apologize for grammar mistakes and typos ( both of us aren't native English speakers).**

 **Do you have any questions? Ask us in the review section or in a Pm :D**

 **We can understand Spanish, French, German and also Italian.**

 **May the Force be with you all!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The door hissed open. The sound made Kanan raise his head to look despite the soreness of his body.

-"Who is this?" He managed to say.

-"Turns out you taught me pretty well."

Ezra's voice made him the effect of a warm shower. -"You shouldn't have come here, but I'm glad you did."

The kid smiled. -"You would've done the same for me." Then grinned. "In fact, you have."

He helped his master walking, opening the door and rushed outside of the cell... Alas, their course was interrupted by the presence of the Grand Inquisitor.

They froze, looking at their enemy with apprehension, and Kanan rose on his own two feet, taking Ezra's lightsaber in hands. -"Let me borrow that."

-"Yeah, no problem." Agreed the kid, moving behind his mentor.

But the Pau'an smirked evilly, Force pushing Ezra back in the cell! He hit hard the torture table, the locks closing around him!

-"Ezra!" Shouted Kanan.

-"I'm okay!" Answered the boy, wrigling in the restraints. "They were ajusted for you, I can... work my way... out." He was contortionning his body to slide under the metallic bonds.

Kanan nodded and rushed at the Inquisitor, shooting with the canon and alternating with the blade whenever he could.

The Grand Inquisitor dodged the shots with ease and swiftly lunged his crimson blades toward Kanan. The Jedi promptly parried while recoiling, gritting his teeth.

" You knew they would come." Shouted Kanan, fencing back. "You used me as bait!"

The Pau'an's sinister voice followed, smugly. "And, soon, you'll wish I had taken your life instead."

The glowing blue blade dashed against the red one, the contact creating flashing green flames while nearing the dangerous lights closer to the Inquisitor's smirk.

He replied, hissing. " You really thought for a second they could help you? Free you?"

The Pau'an swiftly kicked the man's gut, making him fall onto the ground, and blew a frontal slash. Kanan parried at the last second, the crimson blade just above his head, and both blades flashing green again.

-"The moment I caught you, it was already too late to hope for salvation. Everything was planned from days, no weeks ago!"

Kanan widely opened his eyes, glancing the golden red-rimmed ones of his dark enemy.

" I can feel your fear, Jedi... And now, die!"

But, as the Pau'an rose up his weapon, Kanan took advantage of the opening and Force-pushed the Grand Inquisitor away from himself, knocking the slender frame into the metallic and cold wall of the empty corridor.

Quickly, Kanan stood up on his feet, shouting. -"Not this time!"

Ezra finally escaped the table, rushing outside of the room. He appeared just in time to see Kanan running as fast as he could toward his opponent, but, suddenly, the man felt his entire body being abruptly grabbed by the Force and shoved far into the other side of the corridor, hitting hardly his head against a grayish wall just beside the boy.

Kanan hardly stood up again, helping himself with the cold wall, while Ezra picked up his fallen lightsaber on the floor. The Inquisitor cut the Rebels' escape route by closing and sealing the door. Smirking evilly, he used his red blade to melt the command panel, copying the gesture Kanan had made when he locked the communication tower, preventing the Grand Inquisitor from capturing the other rebels too.

The Pau'an turned to face again the Jedi and his Padawan. He was now in a defensive position and widely smirked toward him, hissing.

" Well, you've been practicing, but..." His smirk widened. "you'll die here anyway."

Then, he rose the glowing red blade up and twitched forward, dashing the blade toward the Jedi's gut, but Ezra was ready to block while Kanan tumbled above them and reached to grab with the Force his own Lightsaber hanged on the Pau'an's belt. He swiftly attacked in turn, but the Inquisitor smiled and easily blocked it, not agitated nor surprised.

-"At last, a fight that might be worthy of my time."

This time again, he Force-pushed the Jedi against the far end of the wall before swiftly making the Padawan follow the same path on the other side of the corridor, this one, hitting his head so hard, he sagged to the floor like a rag doll.

As Kanan was being thrown against the hard surface of the wall, he lost the grip over his lightsaber once more, dropping it on the floor.

The Pau'an immediately took the weapon, switching his own off and scrutinizing the one of Kanan while keeping him immobilized on the wall as he approached him with an intimidating pace.

-" What a shame, I was starting to enjoy this duel... How pathetic."

The Pau'an ignited Kanan's lightsaber to drive it toward the Jedi's throat, it's hot blade nearly touching the skin.

Kanan realized that there was no escape, the Grand Inquisitor had cut off their escape, Ezra wasn't moving and now he was cornered with his lightsaber pointed against himself. But, strangely, right now he didn't think about himself. All his thoughts were directed to his friends, hoping for his crew's safety after his death.

-"Your little crew will die here, along with your Apprentice. None will survive." And the Inquisitor rose up again the blade, ready for the mortal blow!

Kanan ignored the Pau'an's threats and the blue sabre, hoping that his sacrifice would give extra time to his crew for their escape, finally accepting to become one with the Force.

-'Master, I'll be again with you...' Thought Kanan as he saw the blade starts to slowly swing toward his head...

But, just before that could happen, the hands of the Grand Inquisitor stopped, trembling. He was struggling against an invisible hand, stopping the fatal blow to be executed. The Pau'an turned back and glanced the source of this disturbance, surprised to see the Padawn standing, his arm moving before him to maintain his distant grip.

Ezra glanced at the Inquisitor and rose up his weapon, shouting;

-"Did ya miss me, baldy? Forgot I had a hard head?"

The Inquisitor was taken aback by the sudden reappearance of the Padawan and Kanan took advantage of the distraction, Force pushing him away from himself and taking back his lightsaber, dropped in turn by the Inquisitor while being thrown.

Kanan ran again toward his Padawan, dragging him along with him forward their last way out. The two rashly ran across the wide hallways, the Master leading the way, Padawan strictly following him while taking his comlink into his hand;

-"Spectre six to all Specters: It's a trap! Return to the Ghost!"

-"We won't abandon you!" Answered Hera. "What about Kanan?!"

Hearing the Twi'lek concerned voice made Kanan smile, exclaiming

-" Will you just listen to the kid? Don't worry! We're taking another route. We'll meet you at the bay. I've got him!"

\- " You mean, I've got you!" Retorted Ezra.

Behind them, they heard the sinister voice of the Grand Inquisitor. -"It's too late, this place will be your tomb."

Nonetheless, they kept running as fast as they could.

-"So, I suppose it's not the time to write a testament?"

Sarcastically spat the boy, gaining a glance from his master, that responded;

-"If you have enough breath for making sarcastic comments, then put more energy in those legs!"

Ezra was almost replying with another sarcastic sentence, grinning, but Kanan's glare made him decide to keep it for himself.

The two quickly reached the docking bay where the Rebels were keeping the Troopers away the best they could, protecting the stolen Tie and themselves. Sabine and Zeb were shooting against waves and waves of incoming Stormtroopers while Hera was starting the motor. As the two shooting saw Kanan and Ezra incoming from the far hallway, they increased the cover fire, working harder to let them reach more easily the ramp.

Kanan and Ezra ran with all they had, their breathing beginning to burn their lungs, dodging blasters shots and Ezra returning the fire against the troopers.

Only when the two Jedis had reached their friends, Kanan gave command to Hera on taking off, and the Tie started to raise from the ground, while Sabine climbed the ladder, helped by Zeb to enter faster. Ezra And Kanan jumped to grip the ladder too, the Tie almost ready to fly away... but that's when the irreparable disaster happened.

-"Kanan!"

The frightened shout of his Padawan made Kanan turn his back and he saw Ezra being abruptly dragged down from the ladder!

The Jedi quickly jerked forward and managed to grab only one of the boy's gloves, gripping and pulling it as best as he could, then he searched for the source of this sudden fall, finding it almost immediately:

Just behind them, the Grand Inquisitor stood with one of his arms raised toward Ezra, while the other hand had his weapon firmly clenched in his fist.

Ezra exchanged glances of pure fear with his master, while Kanan focused on pulling the boy inside the Tie. Even Zeb popped out from the Tie's opening, but the Force-pull was too strong for Kanan to hold and too quick for the Lasat to add his help.

Kanan's grip failed and he remained with only Ezra's glove in his hand. Both Lasat and Jedi helplessly watched the boy quickly falling toward the Pau'an.

Ezra was almost near him, falling fast. The Inquisitor ignited the glowing red sabre, raising it with the most sinister smirk he had ever made, and he stabbed the boy, piercing the flesh and perforating the teen's body from the back to the stomach!

The Kid released a loud and racking scream, glancing the sabre that had come from his gut, glancing it incredulous and frightened, the pain crossing all his being while tremors made him contort and squirm under the Pau'an's satisfied glance.

Just to inflict more pain, the Inquisitor looked at Kanan, darting a winning glance toward him as he grabbed the Padawan's shoulder and pushed the blade further into Ezra's body, making him scream and squirm even more.

Kanan's mind became a complete mess, and he immediately shouted. -"Ezra! Nooo!"

Not thinking anymore, he attempted to jump, but Zeb had grabbed him at the last second, and began to drag the Jedi inside the Tie.

The man struggled and exclaimed: -" Zeb, what are you doing? We have to rescue Ezra!"

The Lasat fixed his green eyes in the teal ones of Kanan, saying with a sad and deep voice -"Kanan, it's too late. We can't do anything for him anymore."

But the Jedi couldn't give up. -"I won't abandon him! Ezra!"

The man shouted again and again, managing to free himself from the Lasat's grip, reaching again the border of the ladder to throw a look to find how he could save his Padawan... but when he saw the teen's limp body thrown to the ground by the Grand Inquisitor, he felt his heart crack into a billion pieces. Waves of pain and fear overwhelmed the Bond that the two had created through various difficulties.

As that precious bond was shattering as glass falling on the floor, Kanan felt everything inside him become empty, void. Losing the strength in his arms, Zeb re-grabbed him again and this time he knocked him out, throwing him inside the Tie.

The small engine escaped, regrouping with the Ghost which departed and made the jump into hyperspace, leaving behind their youngest crew member, only his glove remaining as a memento of him... of the hope he had incarnated...

...

The Grand Inquisitor looked at the rebels escaping through hyperspace, not even trying to chase them. He leaned above the young boy, clenching his slender fingers on his jacket to pull him close.

His sinister voice hissed in a whisper to the tan ear; -"I'm not finished with you, boy."

 **...**

 ***Dramatic music in background***

 **I hope they won't kill us, Sins007 ^-^'**

 _ **-"I hope too 0.o But, the probability is low. After all, they need us alive if they want to know what happen after XD"**_

 **Thank you for reading this chapter!**

 **HiddenJade Bluerose & Sins007**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back Everyone! :D**

 **We are happy to see you here once more!**

 **Many thanks to everyone who supported us and commented! We hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! :D**

 **Although, we need to warn you, this is a sad chapter! A really, really sad one. (** ** _You've been warned :3_** **)**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **...**

Everything seemed blurry. The outline was hard to define.

The Grand Inquisitor was standing beside a large cylinder tank... no, beside a bacta tank.

He walked to look inside, observing with a wicked pride the precious content.

Inside, there was Ezra!

-"Why are you keeping that thing?" Suddenly asked a sharp voice. The Inquisitor only gave a short look above his shoulder before staring again at the boy and the voice behind him pushed again. "It's not like it will be of any uses again."

The Inquisitor grinned, showing all his sharpened teeth. -"You never know when something like that may come handy again."

He raised his hand to pose it on the glass surface and his grin became an evil smirk.

...

Kanan suddenly woke up in panic with a scream of terror.

Startled, Hera turned and fell off the bed!

-"Hera!" Kanan exclaimed and quickly leaned to see if she was all right.

She looked at him from the floor with a sleepy frown, annoyed. -"Kanan, what was that?"

-"I'm sorry." He tended a hand to help her, but she ignored it and put her arms and chin on the bed, so he continued. "I just saw it again."

She opened her eyes wide. -"Again?"

-"Yes. It's still blurry, but it's becoming clearer each time." He answered with a hint of hope. "What if... what if it's more than a dream? What if Ezra..."

She then scowled. -"Kanan, we already talked about that. It's been weeks since that... that moment, and you've started to have those dreams only a few days ago." He frowned in turn, but she quickly continued. "Ezra can't be alive. Not after..." Her voice broke. She clenched her hands and pursued. "And why would they keep his remains?"

He shook his head, unable to answer.

-"Kanan, it's only your sorrow playing with your mind."

-"It's... it just seems so real..." Admitted the man, hanging on that little hope...

-"I know you'd like to think it is, but you're just hurting yourself more." She sighed, rose from the floor and walked to the door. "One day or another, you'll have to accept the truth." Bitterly said the Twi'lek, lingering near the door frame just long enough to give him a sad look before leaving his room.

Kanan remained still a little longer, staring at the door that had just slid closed. The Jedi deeply frowned and growled, placing his palms above his eyes and lightly stroked them, while thinking... no, not thinking, blaming himself.

In the end, the Inquisitor was right, he couldn't protect the boy... Ezra, his Padawan, his... son in a way.

The man cursed and suddenly punched the mattress, venting his inner frustration. Clenching his fists, he then released them with a sigh and deeply breathed. He could not do this, no matter how much he wanted to scream so the entire Galaxy would hear him, he needed to get a grip of himself. Calming down, he took a meditative stance, focusing on his breathing and finding his inner peace.

Immediately after escaping from the Star Destroyer, after Ezra's... Well, they were saved by the other rebel cells and Fulcrum had showed up inside the Ghost, revealing herself as Ahsoka Tano.

That was indeed quite a good surprise for them... except for Hera and Chopper... and also for Kanan because he was still unconscious at that time, but the other Ghost crew members were astounded even though they couldn't entirely enjoy the news. They wanted to rejoice about having just gained more allies and supporters for their cause, but... They just couldn't. Not while the kid wasn't there anymore.

They had just lost him, lost the youngest member of their family, and the pain was unbearable.

And, as if it wasn't enough, when Ahsoka asked to meet the little hope that had moved so many people on fighting back against the tyranny and injustice of the Empire and discovered what happened... she just snapped at them!

-"He was the new voice of Freedom! You just lost the hope of so many!"

The sudden outburst woke up Kanan. He regained consciousness, grunting, and clearly heard Ahsoka's voice.

-"It was a direct order! You were to stay put and keep him safe!"

It's at that very moment that the Jedi crumbled from the inside. He knew they had put themselves in harm's way for him, to rescue him, and he knew it was the whole reason they lost the kid. Unable to return Ahsoka's harsh scolding, he just stood up and exited the crowded place, shoving the ones who got in his way.

He had to find somewhere quiet. He had to process the kid's death, but he couldn't accept it. He was still searching him, not with his eyes, but through the Force... alas, the Jedi found nothing. Only silence and, with it, he felt like tons of bricks had fallen above him...

His sorrow immediately submerged him. He fell on his knees and silently cried his frustration in the Force to vent his despair... Just like the agonizing lament of a parent after losing a child. Only Ahsoka could hear the man's desperation around him, and it startled her. Hera saw her face fall when she realized how much it had hurt the Jedi more than anyone in the whole Galaxy and the Twi'lek turned on her heels to rejoin his friend, immediately reaching for him, to give him all of her support. She held him in her arms, held him close while his inner suffering became tears rolling down like a river. Her own cries joined his. She couldn't believe to have lost Ezra. Neither any of the Ghost crew could.

But it was done, and they would need time to pass through that loss... a lot of time.

After having cooled down and felt all their despair, Ahsoka realized how they had lost more than a comrade in a war. She excused herself and left the little broken family to heal their wounded hearts.

A few weeks passed, but then those "dreams" appeared... or more, those "nightmares".

Although, the Jedi called them "visions", but, no matter their name, they only reminded to them how much they missed Ezra's presence.

Kanan sighed and stopped his meditation. Instead, he reached his hand to open the secret compartment where he kept the Holocron. He took it and... Ezra's glove. The only and last memento of his Padawan...

-" Why did this had to happen again?" Almost shouted Kanan, clenching his hands on those two precious objects. "First Master Billaba and now..." He stopped there, casting away that thought.

No, Ezra wasn't dead, Kanan knew it... Or, rather, he wanted to believe it from the bottom of his heart. The kid wasn't dead. He couldn't be! There was that low and hidden voice whispering to him that the kid could be saved...

The Jedi observed once again the glove, staring at it, remorse filling his mind.

-" I'm sorry Ezra. Maybe... maybe we should have never met..."

And with that thought, Kanan fell in a troubled slumber.

...

The next morning, he exited his cabin almost at the same time as Sabine and Zeb got out of theirs.

The young Mandalorian looked at him and in his room, surprised. -"Wasn't Hera supposed to sleep with you once more last night?"

Kanan replied, but only after releasing a sigh.

He said, dismayed and regretfully. -"I startled her again."

Zeb immediately resumed from his state of half-sleepiness, spitting annoyed. -"Your dream again?"

The man swiftly turned to directly stare at the incredulous Lasat, his teal eyes snapping open as he approached him.

-"No! Not a dream! The more it keeps coming and the more I'm starting to really see through it!"

Sabine lowered her gaze, reflecting deep in thought as she stated, dubious and concerned. -"You don't mean..."

-"Maybe what I see is real!" Retorted Kanan, now staring at the girl.

He was silently asking for her support, frenetically demanding to be believed by someone of his crew.

He needed to be believe by one of them.

Sabine raised her eyes, worriedly asking. -"Are you really sure?"

But his resolve dissolved while facing the truth. He continued, lower. -"I want to. The Force works in ways that escape ourselves sometimes..."

Zeb scowled, stiffening and crossing his furry arms -"Kanan, you have to stop clinging to that kind of illusionary hope."

The former Honor Guard was annoyed by his friend's behavior. He couldn't bear to see him in that condition.

-"Not again, Zeb." Said Kanan, turning again to Zeb, ready and willing to answer back against the Lasat's phrase.

The air around the two males became thick and heavy, as if a vivid argument could have exploded once again, but Sabine didn't give them the chance. Wanting to stop Kanan and Zeb, before it could turn bad again, the girl asked.

-"You said you lost your connection with Ezra when he died. That it broke. Has it suddenly returned?"

The question stabbed the Jedi right in the heart. -"No, and, each time I have that dream, I can't see him properly, but, like Hera said, why would they keep his remains?"

Sabine became stern, her face darkening. -"Maybe to keep it from decaying too fast. You can't even imagine what I saw when I was at the academy. What they did in the science department... it was just so horrible... no, horrendous!"

Shivers ran across their spines. Shivers of disgust, but also of anger... Pure anger, mixed with sorrow.

How could they... How any living being could do that sort of thing?

-"We have to go there and retrieve his body!" Suddenly snapped Kanan, not wanting to let the Empire 'play' with the body of his Padawan.

Maybe that was that! Maybe the Force was telling him to search and retrieve the body of the kid! Maybe that was why Kanan was having the same identical dream of Ezra in that bacta tank!

Zeb scowled more, disgusted and not wanting to believe the girl nor support the man's proposition -"This is nuts!"

Sabine gasped, offended by the Lasat's words -"What! you're saying I'm lying?!"

Kanan just growled, his flaming eyes turned against Zeb . -"What? You'd just let them do whatever they want with the kid's body? If you hadn't stoppe me, right now we wouldn't be worried about what the Imperials could do with his remains! You should have let me take him back!"

Zeb's scowl became harder and he raised his voice -"If I hadn't grabbe you, you would be dead too!"

Kanan shouted back -"I could at least have tried!"

Zeb menacingly leaned against Kanan, his frame towering man as the big Lasat grabbed his collar and raised him from the floor, screaming angrily against him.

-"NO! YOU'D ONLY GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Kanan could see the Lasat's green eyes deeply staring at his teal ones. It thought at first they were filled with pure rage... but wasn't it... sorrow?

Zeb's voice lowered a little, but it was still raging. -"Kanan, people fall during wars! Allies die all the time when you keep fighting and you have to accept it!" He looked away, releasing the man's collar and clenched his hands. "The kid _is_ gone, and the only way to honor his memory is to continue this fight so his death won't be vain."

The Lasat composed himself and walked away, not wanting to listen to them anymore.

Even though he didn't let it show, Zeb was suffering as much, if not more, than the others. He grew fond of that kid, even if they had a bad start, but that changed over the time... And the Lasat had even started to consider Ezra like a little brother, just like the one he had lost during the genocide on Lasan... Now, it just had to happen again. The Empire had taken once again one of his family, and every time Kanan spoke of his "supposed vision", trying to give them false hopes... it made his blood boil in his veins. Zeb couldn't bear the pain, that was why he had always argued with the Jedi... Remembering Ezra provoked only more sorrow in the crew and, for their own good, it was time they let go.

-"Let him be." Said Sabine, concerned when she saw Kanan reaching for Zeb's arm. " You know he saw more comrades die than any of us."

Kanan nodded, saddened, but his voice was still firm. -"We have to get there again. Even if it is to retrieve only his body."

Sabine nodded, resolute -"I agree. Let's grab the Phantom!"

They both nodded and went to the Phantom's dock, but the door just wouldn't open. Sabine tried to unlock it by dialing the code, but she still couldn't!

-"The code has been overwritten!"

Kanan frowned. -"Hera." And turned on his heels to run to the cockpit.

...

The Twi'lek was in the cockpit, talking with the holographic projection of Ahsoka.

-"Hera, I'm not angry anymore. You had every right to try saving one of your own crew. I was the one in the wrong, I had no word on the matter since Ezra decided to participate of his own free will."

Hera replied sadly -"Thanks for saying it..."

Ahsoka nodded, reassured to have gotten Hera's approval, and continued. -"So, don't you think it's time you take on another mission?"

-"We... will consider it soon..." Exhaustedly replied the Twi'lek, uncertain.

-"Thanks. And Hera... Don't stop going forward because of your fears..."

-"I know. Thanks." Hera made a gesture of goodbye and closed the conversation.

She leaned on her seat, deep in thoughts, but she was almost instantly interrupted as the door suddenly hissed open.

Kanan entered, shouting toward the Twi'lek as he stormed inside. -"Hera, why have you locked the Phantom?!"

Hera's body tensed and turned toward the Jedi, jumping on her feet as she retorted, firmly. -"To stop you from doing something stupid!"

Kanan retorted back, raging and clutching his hands. -"You have no right to stop us!"

Hera frowned, her emerald eyes raging and her voice raising even more. -"You have no right to throw yourself there to die too!" Then, she sadden. "If I had stood my ground that time, if I had stopped Ezra, maybe he would still be with us." She clenched her eyes and fists. "We just lost Ezra. _I_ lost again one of the dearest person I have left and I keep thinking 'If we hadn't gone there, I would have lost you, but we did and I lost him instead.' Why should I lose no matter the choice I take?" She retreated, lowering her eyes as she began to sob. " I can't lose you too..." Then she raised again her chin, deeply staring at Kanan's eyes, showing her deep sorrow and worry " I just can't"

She was lost, totally blaming herself to have let the kids go over her and Ahsoka's order. Blaming herself to have allowed this tragedy to happen, so much that she refused every mission Ahsoka had tried to give them after. She couldn't take them again on the field, she could risk their life again like that.

She rose her teary sight to Kanan and her lachrymose eyes gave the effect of a hard hit in his stomach. How could he have been so foolish and egoist? How hadn't he realized how much Hera was suffering? How much she felt guilty for what happened!How much she wanted to... Preserve her family.

Kanan lost all his rage in the blink of an eye, loosing his tense muscles.

He had to take care of the living, not of the dead ones. He had to focus on the present, just like his Master and Master Yoda taught him.

Kanan took Hera in his arms, wrapping and holding her frame tightly while she kept crying against his chest.

Sabine, who had followed Kanan, turned to face the corridor. Her heart painfully twinged and she clenched her hands, fighting not to cry too. Seeing Hera desperately crying... seeing that strong woman like that was too much for her right now and she ran to her room.

...

A few days after, Kanan surprised Sabine sending transmission and searching on the Ghost computer.

-" Sabine... What are you doing?" Asked the Jedi, observing the girl who swiftly turned and replied enthusiastically.

-"If we can't go there ourselves, I can still search for him. I can still search to find if there's something somewhere on their files talking about him or..." she lingered a bit, lowering her gaze as she said bitterly and disgusted "...about biological experiment... anything that could connect your dream to something real."

The girl raised up again her gaze and stared at Kanan, her expression full of determination and it spread around her whole frame. Kanan wanted to let go, to continue on living and focus on protecting those who were still around him... but, despite everything, he wanted more than anything to cling onto the possibility that Ezra could still be found. The Jedi remained startled by Sabine and felt his heart regaining hope, so he smiled and resolutely said;

-"I'm with you, tell me if I can help you somehow."

Sabine smiled back and nodded, happy. -" Then you came just in time, I can't do two things at the same time and I can feel to be near some important hidden info. Can you take the radio and communicate with my contacts?"

The Jedi grinned back, replying. -" Of course I can" And he took the radio, immediately focusing on his task, while Sabine continued to hack through the Imperial's hidden data.

...

They had spent all the day searching, their determination never abandoning them even though they hadn't found anything, not even a little scrap of information.

Later that night, really late, they fell asleep without notice, drained by that exhausting day. Sabine was over her keyboard, while Kanan over the radio.

Hera entered to see them and sighed. Zeb had told her about their last discussion and when she saw Kanan and Sabine in those positions over the instruments, she wasn't surprised at all. She exited once again only to return with warm blankets in her arms that she posed tenderly over them, making sure to not wake them up.

When she posed the last one over Kanan, Hera remained still and slowly placed her hand above the one of the man, rubbing it softly.

Kanan stirred lightly, but didn't wake up, moving only his face to the side, his cheek pressed against the hard surface. The Twi'lek's lips formed into a faint smile, seeing the Jedi peacefully sleeping comforted her still pained heart and slowly leaned to give a soft kiss against Kanan's cheek. As her soft lips pressed against the skin, Kanan stirred once more and said, still asleep;

-" I... will... find... Ezra..."

He continued to mumble something incompressible, but his phrase was enough to transform Hera's happy smile into a sad one. She grabbed gently, but firmly, Kanan's hand. She wanted to believe in it too... She wanted so, so much to believe Ezra could be saved and brought back to them. If only...

Then the radio suddenly emitted a sound, interrupting her thoughts. Intrigued, Hera swiftly gazed toward the radio and gently moved Kanan's hand away, turning the button to adjust the frequency.

Then, her eyes opened wide as she heard it... The voice of Freedom.

-"Specter 6 to Ghost. Do you read me?" Ezra's voice seemed exhausted, broken.

She couldn't believe it... Was her mind tricking her? Was that really Ezra's voice? As she was half absorbed by her thoughts, the voice continued, this time desperately.

-"Please, help me!"

 **...**

 **HiddenJadeBluerose -"Are you sure? They will definitely kill us for that cliffhanger!"**

 **Sins007 -"** ** _Nan, I told you. They still need us to know what will happen next_** **." :3**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to comment and share your thoughts with us! :D**


End file.
